Tails the Shapeshifting Magician
by RockPikachu
Summary: After being ditched by Sonic, Tails meets a shapeshifting old man who offers him great magic. Tails accepts, though, not believing in magic, and a rivalry begins between him and Sonic. Now who says magic isn't real? I'm horrible at summaries. Just read the story, alright?


**Prologue: **

August, 2014

I woke up in the wooden chair of my laboratory and house. I must've fallen asleep after working on several inventions, yesterday. I got off, groaning. I can't be too lazy; I have to finish up the final touches to the invention I've been working on for a while. I walked over to a desk where I keep my work beside on beside.

On the desk, was a super-powered armor shaped like my body. It's a perfect fit for me. It's metal and can shoot energy blasts. I've never really been the fighting-type, and I like to make weapons and use them in battle. However, I can fight without weapons.

I grabbed a remote, which was on the desk, and turned on the television. "I wonder what's on."

_News Reporter: Sonic saves Empire City, once again! The blue-blur had found all seven chaos emeralds and transformed into the amazing Super Sonic!_

_Sonic: Just doin' what I do best!_

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he's always on the news. I'm happy for him, but it really gets annoying after awhile. Especially with all those fangirls drooling over him and junk, and I don't even get credit for helping him. It's like I don't even exist sometimes. I'm viewed as a sidekick.

I changed the channel.

_Narrator: In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, and bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool, among a part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards, banded together in magical guilds, they use their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds are around the landscape of Fiore. But there's a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born, and will no doubt continue to create legends now and in the future. It's name is…_

Once I started to get interested in it, I came back to my senses and turned it off. I don't believe in magic, so why watch anything associated with it? But, I have to say, it seemed pretty cool! A world of magic, huh…

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, "I've gotta show Sonic my new armor!"

I walked over to the armor. "Let's find a name for it; hmm…I'll call it…X-Armor Tails!"

Once I put the armor on, I flew out of the house.

**XXXXX**

Once I made it to the city, I looked around. Sonic might've already left, but I decided keep on looking, until I found him near a water fountain with two girls beside him. And they were _hot._ They were all over him. Oh brother…how am I supposed to deal with this?

"Hey, Sonic!" I yelled.

Sonic looked at me. "Hey, buddy!"

I flew over to him. "I've made an armor, I call it the "X-Armor Tails"!

"Cool, but, I don't get the name…" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I don't really get it either." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Like, who is this guy?" asked one of the girls.

"It's my friend, Tails." Sonic answered.

"What a loser." the other girls spoke.

"Hey…" was all I said.

"Uh, Tails, could ya please go for a second? I'll see you at your house later, alright?" Sonic whispered.

Wait a second, is my best friend ditching me for some girls? Some girls that he's probably never seen before in his life!? That's not fair at all. I thought our friendship was stronger than that, but I guess not. Maybe, I'm going overboard, but… I'm not sure.

"Oh. Okay." I said, as I flew away in my armor.

**XXXXX**

I continued to fly in my armor, thinking about what happened earlier, until my armor needed to charge up and crashed. "Ow!" I groaned. I landed in front of a cave. I heard growling. I stepped back a little bit, and that's when a dragon appeared.

**A/N: I left it at a cliffhanger, baby! Please review. And this was only the prologue, chapters will be longer, alright?**

**Sonic The Hedgehog **** SEGA**

**Fairy Tail ****Hiro Mashima**


End file.
